Aftermath
by sinetrum
Summary: Kemenangan itu palsu, putih berarti naif, dan kenyataan selalu saja pahit. Dia pahlawan Konoha, namanya melegenda, tapi dia juga seorang missing-nin termuda yang pernah ada. /minato-centric/minakushi/missing-nin


perhatian:

karakter dan latar cerita Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan akan tetap menjadi miliknya, dengan pembuatan fiksi-penggemar ini saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dan hanya sebagai sesama fandom Naruto

.

— **Aftermath** –

 **[00]**

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

.

.

.

"A-aku ... tidak bisa, sensei!" Netra kelabu guru dan murid itu saling bertemu untuk pertama kali setelah pengumuman mengejutkan diumumkan di depan seluruh penduduk Konohagakure no sato pagi itu. Berita buruk yang terburuk walau bukan tentang kekalahan Konoha dalam perang dunia ke-3 shinobi, tapi tetap menjadi berita buruk dan luka yang tertoreh dalam bagi semangat api pejuang Konoha, luka yang akan sulit untuk disembuhkan dalam waktu dekat ini. Dengan suasana yang sendu dan mendung yang mengiringi pagi itu, namanya pun disebut. Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage yang menjabat selama kurang-lebih 30 tahun terakhir sebagai pemimpin dan profesor besar itu telah gugur di medan pertempuran. Kematian yang spontan mengundang rasa tidak percaya dan pergolakan besar mengingat julukan 'Sang Professor' yang ia dapatkan bukan sekadar julukan semata.

Salah satu dari ketiga sanin legendaris itu kini berlutut dengan perlahan di hadapan monumen batu tempat di mana nama-nama saudara, rekan, serta sahabat yang terbunuh dalam misi diukir untuk dikenang. Rambut putih serta panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai sampai lantai granit, menutupi hampir seluruh punggung yang dibalut pakaian tradisional dengan warna kontras antara merah, hijau, dan hitam, basah di beberapa tempat. Sandal kayu yang ia kenakan bergemeletak beberapa kali hingga kesunyian serta bunyi hujan rintik-rintik mengambil alih, mengisi kekhidmatan yang bahkan angin atau dedaunan pun tidak berani usik.

Jiraiya meraba tempat nama gurunya, guru dari ketiga sanin legendaris, masih baru dan segar dengan hati-hati, takut gesekan dari jari-jemarinya yang berusaha setengah mati ia tahan agar tidak bergetar menghancurkan kerapuhan atsmosfer renta di kompleks Konoha Memorial Park. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak merutuk hingga tanpa sadar gigi geliginya bergemeletak, cukup keras untuk membuat laki-laki yang berdiri mematung di sebalik punggungnya tersentak dari lamunan.

Laki laki itu cukup jangkung walau tidak melebihi tinggi sang sanin di hadapannya, dengan mata safir yang cemerlang serta rambut kuning yang ia miliki mendeskripsikan dengan gamblang 'sosok matahari di langit yang cerah', julukan yang diberikan oleh rekan kunoichi-nya; tidak ada yang salah dengan julukan itu. Namun ketika hari berkabung seperti sekarang, senyuman semanis jeruk itu pun jadi terasa begitu masam. Di sudut bibirnya yang melengkung ke atas ada seberkas kebohongan dan formalitas. Minato benci melakukannya, namun setelah melihat hati guru serta keluarga yang berharga baginya hancur berantakan sejak kematian Sandaime-sama, ia harus terbiasa.

Gejolak cakra Minato yang secara tiba tiba seperti menampar sang sanin dengan telak, ia telah berada di sana lebih dari setengah jam. Diam dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kesimpulan yang dapat Jiraiya pikirkan saat melihat dari pangkal matanya ketika tatapan khawatir dari sepasang netra safir murid kesayangannya yang menghujamnya adalah pertanda ia sudah diam terlalu lama. Maka dengan gerakan kaku, Jiraiya bangkit dari posisi berlutut, dan memutuskan ia sudah cukup kuat untuk menghadapi sang kilat kuning Konoha yang masih memaku di tempat.

Jiraiya menempatkan kedua tanganya di pundak Minato dengan lembut. Membuat lelaki itu terlonjak sedikit karena perubahan perasaan guru jiraiya–baginya– yang tiba tiba, membuat perasaan gugup bermunculan. Seketika senyum lebar terpatri di wajah guru Jiraiya, membuat Minato tersentak.

Bohong, Minato tahu senyum itu bohong, tapi dengan sekuat tenaga ia menekan segala keinginan untuk mengatakannya.

"Guru Sarutobi adalah mentor yang baik, Minato. Namun, aku ataupun para sanin atau bahkan para penasihat hokage tidak bisa mempertanyakan keputusannya." Ia menghela napas, panjang dan berat. "... dan sampai sekarangpun aku akan menghormati keputusannya dengan sepenuh hatiku karena pasti semua ini beralasan." pemuda yang baru akan menginjak umur 21 tahun itu diam sesaat, menganalisis perkataan dari sanin di hadapannya dengan cermat kalau kalau ada keraguan terbesat di dalamnya. Dan ia tidak menemukan satupun, untuk pertama kali sejak mereka bertemu di gerbang Konoha dua minggu terakhir, Minato dapat menghela napas lega.

"Ah, baguslah kal-"

"Minato," sergahnya, memotong pernyataan lega Minato tepat di tengah. Nada yang digunakan sang sanin berubah drastis, dari nada santai yang familiar menjadi sekeras batu, membuat perasaan tidak mengenakkan bergejolak di dalam dada Minato dan memicu rambut halus di tengkuk seketika menegang. Tampaknya kelegaan Namikaze harus pupus sekarang.

"... uh, ya, Sensei?"

Jiraiya menatap mata muridnya intens. Seakan takut bola mata sejernih kaca yang menatapnya retak, lelaki itu memutuskan kontak mata antara mereka dengan mengerjap beberapa kali. Saat ia kembali selesai mengatur napas barulah kata-kata yang ditunggu terdengar dalam ketegasan yang sungguh-sungguh, "Minato dengarkan aku dan jangan memotong." Tidak menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, sanin itu melanjutkan, "Sudah saatnya kau melanjutkan semangat apinya, Minato. Tidak ada yang siap dengan semua ini, tapi kau harus jadi sosok yang kuat."

"Tunggu dulu, ap-"

"Jadilah obor yang menyembuhkan."

"Sensei, kau tidak-"

"Jadilah bayangan dari nyala api, berikan harapan bagi pejuang Konoha yang hilang arah."

"Ak-aku tidak bis-"

Cengkeraman di pundaknya semakin menguat membuat Minato tercekat, seakan kuku kuku sang sanin telah menancap dan merobek jaringan kulit di bawahnya hingga rusak. Tangan pemilik julukan kilat kuning kohoha itu menggenggam erat di sisi sisi tubuh, dirinya berusaha menahan perih dan seringai nyeri tampak tergantung di wajahnya yang semakin kehilangan rona. Dengan mata yang menyipit ia menatap wajah sanin yang sudah seperti totem; penuh dengan keseriusan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus minta maaf, mungkin dalam otak Jiraiya bukan hanya berisikan hal hal mesum, pemandian air panas, dan wanita semata, melainkan sifat yang pantas untuk julukannya.

"Kau bisa Minato." Kau harus bisa.

"Konoha telah mengakuimu sepenuhnya." Mereka sudah lama memilihmu.

"Jadilah pemenang." Jangan berkecil hati dan bunuh lawan politikmu.

"Jadilah Hokage," Dan pimpin Konoha menuju kejayaannya.

.

.

.

.

 **Note:**

Sensei : guru dalam bahasa jepang

Konohagakure no Sato : desa Konoha

Kilat kuning konoha/konoha yellow flash/konoha no kiiroi senko : sebutan yang didapat Minato Namikaze dalam perang dunia ke tiga shinobi karena menggunakan hiraishin

kunoichi : sebutan untuk ninja perempuan

Sandaime hokage : the third fire shadow

Sandaime-sama : hokage ke 3


End file.
